Zap Plate
|} The Zap Plate (Japanese: いかずちプレート Lightning Plate) is a type of held item introduced in Generation IV. It is one of the Plates, which are associated with . In the core series games Price |N/A| 500}} | 10,000| 500}} |} |} Effect In battle Boosts the power of the holder's moves by 20%. If the holder uses , it becomes an Electric-type move. changes an holding this item to its Electric-type form. From Generation V onward, item-manipulating effects (such as and ) cannot give Arceus a Plate or remove a Plate from Arceus. (In Generation IV, item-manipulating effects cannot affect Pokémon with Multitype.) Outside of battle changes an holding this item to its form. Description |An item to be held by a Pokémon. It is a stone tablet that boosts the power of Electric-type moves.}} |An item to be held by a Pokémon. It's a stone tablet that boosts the power of Electric-type moves.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | Sunyshore City, The Underground | |- | | S.S. Aqua (from the captain after obtaining all 16 Gym Badges), Ilex Forest ( : held by Spiky-eared Pichu) | |- | | Abyssal Ruins | |- | | Abyssal Ruins | |- | | Kalos Power Plant | |- | | (underwater) | |- | | Hau'oli City Mall (Antiquities of the Ages) | |- | | Hau'oli City Mall (Antiquities of the Ages) | |} |} Appearance This is the appearance of the Zap Plate in the Sinnoh Underground. In the anime The Zap Plate, alongside the other 15 Plates at the time, appeared in Arceus and the Jewel of Life, where used them to change its type, and almost died when it lost all of the Plates after having destroyed a meteor that endangered the land that would become Michina Town. Damos found one of these lost Plates and returned it to Arceus, giving it the strength to recall the other 15 Plates. That act earned its trust and prompted it to detach the Earth Plate, Splash Plate, Meadow Plate, Zap Plate, and Draco Plate in the form of the Jewel of Life so Damos could make the land flourish. The Zap Plate was included in the Jewel of Life to bind the energies of the Earth, Splash, and Meadow Plates together. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Plates first appeared in the , in which Petrel was collecting them for Team Rocket's plan. After stole the few Plates he had managed to find, Petrel decided to let him gather all 16 Plates, just to get them back at once later. With his leaving messages for and across Johto, Silver soon indeed gathered all 16 Plates for himself. At the Sinjoh Ruins, surrendered the Plates to Archer, who used them to seemingly take control of , ordering it to recreate , , and . When the Pokédex holders used their Pokémon's ultimate attacks to stop the creation, all the Plates were absorbed by Arceus. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=雷電石板 雷電板塊 |zh_cmn=雷電石板 / 雷电石板 Léidiàn Shíbǎn 雷電板塊 |de=Blitztafel |fr=Plaque Volt |it=Lastrasaetta |ko=우뢰플레이트 Uroe Plate |es=Tabla Trueno |vi = Phiến thạch Sấm chớp }} External links *On Smogon's Itemdex: **Generation IV **Generation V **Generation VI **Generation VII Category:Held items Category:Type-enhancing held items Category:Form-changing items Category:Plates de:Blitztafel es:Tabla trueno fr:Plaque Volt it:Lastrasaetta zh:雷电石板（道具）